


Little Specks

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, Hotaru is Midorin's little sister btw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou rarely remembered to check the weather report for Tokyo when he'd go to visit his boyfriend. Unfortunately for him, he also didn't think to bring an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Specks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure if this is any good, but I really needed to write something to get out of my writer's block.   
> Next up is hopefully something I'll like a little better!

Seijuurou hated his freckles. They entirely covered his cheeks and the area around his eyes, and some even found their way down onto his collarbone and shoulders. There was only so much concealer could do to hide them, too. So he usually did his best to wear clothes that covered his shoulders and tried not to work up a sweat. 

Unfortunately, he rarely accounted for rain. He wasn’t used to looking up Tokyo’s weather for the days ahead whenever he visited Shintarou, and it was often his downfall. That day, when he was supposed to meet his boyfriend at his house, it was raining. 

“I knew I should’ve brought my umbrella with me…” The redhead sighed as he walked down the street. “I just have to hope Shintarou won’t notice anything…” Or that Hotaru wouldn’t either. 

He really couldn’t get his hopes up, though. Hotaru had only recently turned 7, and was more of a tattle tale than anyone he’d ever met. Not that he blamed the girl though. She was just being a kid. 

However, the rationalizing in his mind didn’t make him any less nervous about knocking on the door. He stood there for a moment, just staring at the oaken door and trying to steel himself up. Eventually, he did knock.

It didn’t take long for the pitter patter of Hotaru’s feet to reach the front door. She always had to be the one to open the door. 

“Sei-nii! You’re all wet!” She squealed, giggling as she opened the door. “Did you forget your umbrella again?” Hotaru ran forward and grabbed Seijuurou’s wrist, dragging him into the house. “You’ll catch a cold if you don’t warm up~.” 

Seijuurou chuckled and followed her into the house, momentarily forgetting about the lack of coverage for the speckles on his cheeks. “Will you be so kind as to get me a towel then, Hotaru? I’d rather not catch cold.” 

“Yeah! I’ll go get you one!” Hotaru exclaimed. “Wait right here, Sei-nii! I’ll be right back!” With that, the little girl dashed off down the hallway to the closet, screaming to her big brother about the visitor. 

As soon as Hotaru disappeared, Shintarou poked his head out of his room. A small smile spread across his face at the sight of his soaking wet, shivering boyfriend, and he made his way down the stairs. “Forgot your umbrella?” 

“Didn’t think it was going to rain.” Seijuurou sighed and rubbed his arms. “Hotaru is getting me a towel so I can dry off and hopefully avoid catching a cold.” 

Shintarou chuckled and shook his head. “You trust Hotaru to do something for you and not get distracted halfway through the task? She’s probably sitting in her room because she found something she’d rather play with.”

“Luckily for you,” He pulled a towel out of the coat closet beside them and set it on Seijuurou’s head, “I expected this and already put one here. There’s a blanket in my room we can share once you’re a little more dry.” 

“Thank you.” Seijuurou smiled and started ruffling his damp hair with the towel. The movement helped him warm up a little, too. He was so focused on getting dry he didn’t even notice Shintarou staring at him in surprise until he lowered his arms. 

“...Is there something on my face?” 

“Hm?” Shintarou blinked. “Oh, well… I suppose so?” He frowned a little bit and leaned forward a little bit. “Unless my eyes are playing tricks on me again, I think there’s a lot of something on your face.” 

Seijuurou’s eyes widened. Had Shintarou actually noticed the freckles? “I… um… you must be seeing things.” Hopefully he sounded convincing enough. “I don’t think I have anything on my face…” 

Shintarou raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh really? Then why am I still seeing these little dark spots after making sure to clean my glasses and blink a few times? Are you sure  _ you’re  _ not the delirious one?” 

“Quite sure, Shintarou…” Seijuurou swallowed and stared straight ahead of him. “There’s nothing on my face, and you’re just imagining things.” 

The green haired boy rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Seijuurou, stop lying to me. Is there or is there not something on your face?” 

Seijuurou bit his lip and averted his eyes. If he were a better liar, he would’ve played it off as a makeup job. Unfortunately for him, he was a terrible liar and Shintarou knew that. “...I, yes… there is something on my face.” 

“Oh?” Shintarou almost smiled. “And what could it be, then?” He had a feeling he already knew exactly what the many little specks were, but he wanted to hear it from the flustered redhead himself. 

Said redhead furrowed his eyebrows for a second in frustration before letting out a sigh. “...Freckles.” He mumbled finally, staring down at the floor. “I usually cover them up, but it doesn’t work in the rain.” 

“Obviously.” Shintarou nodded. “Well, I think they’re cute.” He smiled a little and leaned down to peck Seijuurou on the cheek. “It just adds to your natural charm.”

Seijuurou’s face flushed almost as red as his hair and he tried to cover his face with the towel. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, they make me look like a child…” 

“That’s not true. It just makes you look a little more innocent.” Shintarou shook his head and gently pulled Seijuurou close to him. “Besides that, I still hold the belief that they’re cute on you.” 

“I don’t know why.” Seijuurou huffed. “They’re just imperfections that mar my face, neck, and shoulders.” He thought of them as visual representations of the many imperfections he had. When his mother was alive it was a different story, but his father hated them, so after Shiori died he came to despise them as well. 

Shintarou sighed. “You’re just seeing them the wrong way. My mother always said they’re angel kisses. It means you’ve been blessed by the gods.” Seijuurou gave him a look, and he smiled. “Hotaru has some, you know.” 

The shorter of the two blinked. “She does? I didn’t notice…” He really had never taken the time to look at the little girl’s face. She was always so animated, he’d never actually thought about it. “Well, that’s different anyway.”

“No it isn’t.” Shintarou retorted. “If you both have freckles, then it means you’re both cute.” 

Seijuurou pouted. “...Fine, I suppose I’ll accept that…” it didn’t mean he liked being compared to a little girl, though. “But, doesn’t comparing me to Hotaru mean you think I do look childish?”

Shintarou snorted. “You are so difficult.” He adjusted his glasses and pulled Seijuurou with him up the stairs to his room. “No, I don’t think you look childish.”

“Then what do I look like to you?” Seijuurou asked, stumbling a little bit as he was pulled along. “If I’m not childlike.” 

Shintarou stopped a moment. “Charming.” He said finally. He pulled Seijuurou with him into his room and onto his bed, then wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “And very cute.” 

“I don’t know if I’d say cute…” Seijuurou muttered, feeling his face heat up for the second time that afternoon despite the shivering he was starting to do. “But I suppose charming is acceptable.” 

“Well, you’re cute too.” Shintarou repeated and pulled Seijuurou closer to rest his chin on the shorter boy’s head. “No arguing either. You’ve done enough of that today.”

Seijuurou pouted again, then leaned into Shintarou with a resigned sigh. “Fine… As long as you’ll continue to hold me and warm me up, I won’t argue.” That was a pretty fair deal in his mind. 

“I can do that.” Shintarou smiled. “But now you don’t have any way to escape, so you’ll have to let me kiss all your freckles too. Either that or face the punishment.” 

“You will  _ not  _ tickle me.” Seijuurou squirmed a little bit. “I won’t talk to you for a week if you do.” 

Shintarou chuckled and squeezed his boyfriend tightly. “Then you’ll have to take the other option, won’t you? It’s either you let me do what I want or get tickled for resisting.” 

Seijuurou huffed. “I guess, if that’s what you really want to do.” Maybe it would even help him slowly begin to like the little speckles that covered his face.


End file.
